Triumvirate
by caerulean15
Summary: In life, there are some events that seem so insignificant, so blissfully unimportant, that you barely even notice what's happening until one day you look around and suddenly everything's changed. I don't own ROTG, TGOC, or Frozen.


**So here's a quick rundown of how this story's gonna go. Basically, it's divided into three parts. They're not really separate books because they're all gonna be in this one story but they're pretty distinct so... I guess we'll call them acts? Yeah okay, so there's three acts. Act 1 is mostly focused on the relationship between Anna and Jack (do not fret, it's strictly platonic) with very little Elsa (yeah sorry), Act 2 will be Elsa and Jack, and Act 3 is just kinda everybody and everybody. Rating's T for language and dark themes but there won't be any smut or really anything close to smut. Um, updates will probably be very sporadic because I can't do deadlines and I really can't write unless I feel like it. **

**Oh, and it's un-betaed so if you find mistakes please tell me so I can fix them.**

**Anyway, here's the prologue.**

* * *

><p>Anna called it fate.<p>

Life's a runaway train and you can either spend all your time trying to stop the inevitable or you can sit back, feel the wind in your hair, and enjoy the ride.

It's all about what you make of it, you know? That's how Anna saw it at least. Not to say that she didn't have her low moments-boy, did she have some low moments-but she wouldn't let things hold her down for long. It was just how she was. It was how she always was. Even back when Elsa wouldn't speak to her and her parents were too busy to notice that she was even there. Even back before Jack.

She found ways to have fun and make herself smile. The portrait of Joan of Arc in the gallery became a substitute for the sister she always longed for and the books in the library, filled with stories of knights in shining armor and girls being swept off their feet, became glimmers of hope in an otherwise depressing life. For a few hours every day she could lose herself in the pages of a fairy tale and pretend that reality wasn't a lonely and empty castle but rather a happily ever after.

Perhaps that's why she was able to accept everything that happened after she met Jack so readily. There was no doubt in her mind that if she had never met him she would still be sitting in that library, vicariously living through fictional characters's lives instead of her own. It had been hard, sure, but there's no point in trying to stop fate, right? Especially when it all works out for the best

Elsa called it shitty circumstances.

She was no stranger to shitty circumstances. Hell, her whole life was one giant shitty circumstance and she had learned to accept that from an early age. It was marvelous how similar she was to her sister in that respect, how they both knew that fighting was futile, and it was marvelous how different they were in another. Whereas Anna could find the silver lining in even the darkest of clouds, Elsa failed to see the sun on even clear sky days. Anna's was a happy acceptance and Elsa's was defeated.

She spent a lot of time staring at walls and developed a particular fascination with them during all those days and nights spent locked away in her room. She knew every crack in the crown molding, every chip in the paint. It was easier to catalogue the exact details of a wall than it was to deal with the turmoil inside her head. Every time Anna would come by and knock on her door-there were a few scuff marks on the back wall from one of her chairs. Every time snowflakes would start falling out of nowhere-there was a bit of a cobweb in the corner near her window.

Shut down. Shut the door. Shut them out.

That started to change when she met Jack, but of course something bad always had to happen. You know, shitty circumstances and all. It was just bad luck really. Bad luck that she was born with powers. Bad luck that she hurt Anna. Bad luck that she… well, you'll find that out later. She had so much bad luck in her life that when it all turned around she just figured it was about time.

Jack called it the Man in the Moon fucking up his life again.

During the first years of immortality he had been so bitterly angry. He was still very angry, there's no denying that, but those first years were definitely the worst. He refused to speak to any of the other immortals for a good half a century and, even though he claimed that he never took out his frustration on anyone, it's said that America experienced a mini ice age during the 1700s.

He had tried so hard to find answers. He called to the Man in the Moon every night, he wandered the town, Burgess, next to the lake he had woken up in and he came up with nothing. _Nothing_. It was always nothing.

He just wanted to understand. Was that really too much to ask for? For one person to just fucking explain to him why this had to happen. Why couldn't the Man in the Moon tell him who he was? Why couldn't someone believe in him?

Meeting Anna and Elsa-he thought that was the end of all the fucked up shit. He should've known better. It was just the beginning. It seemed that the Man in the Moon's sole purpose in life was to make his a living hell. It was odd because everything had seemed so perfect. That is… until it didn't.

By the end of it all though, he could see how everything that had happened to him, to Anna, and even what happened to Elsa was necessary to get them to where they were now. He finally had his answers, but that didn't make him any less angry.

Anna called it fate.

Elsa called it shitty circumstances.

Jack called it the Man in the Moon fucking up his life again.

Regardless of what to call it, they could all agree that they were grateful that it happened.

They were all so, _so _lonely before.

But all of that changed the morning Jack crash landed outside a small castle in Arendelle and met a little girl, all by herself, building a snowman.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you're thoroughly confused now. You should be.<strong>


End file.
